The Knight and the Warrior
by Princess Caroline
Summary: I only wrote half of this. Tiger Priestess wrote the other half. This is a SPOVA story, just so ya know. And plz bear in mind that neither of us likes flames.


Hello readers! Cat here. And, I would just like to start off by saying that I did not write this story all by myself. Most of the credit is passed along to the wonderful writing talents of **Tiger Priestess**. This was her idea, and she came up with the format of the story. And, if you can't understand the Old English, one of us will explain for you. And I will be sending her the reviews, just so ya know.

BTW, this is a Spova story. Just a friendly warning…

Disclaimer: SRMTHFG is not mine or **Tiger Priestess**'s. They are property of Ciro Nieli and Disney©.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he still up there?" asked Chiro. "What is Sprx doing?"

"I don't know," said Nova, "but he spends so much time alone in his room that I'm starting to worry."

"You don't seem to worry about Antauri when he leaves for his room. He spends, like, FOREVER up there!" said Otto.

"That's because we all know he does that. There's nothing to worry about," retorted Nova.

"Enough." Antauri stepped into the room, overhearing the conversation.

"Maybe one of us should ask if he is okay," said Nova.

"You worry too much," teased Chiro. "You only wanna find him because you like him." Then he and Otto broke out in song:

"SPRX AND NOVA  
SITTIN IN A TREE  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Grrrrrrr..." Nova prepared to activate her fists. "LADY TOMO-"

"Nova..." Antauri stopped her with a stern glance. Growling, she put her fists away.

"Is Sprx _still_ up in his room?" asked Gibson. Chiro nodded. "What in the world does he do up there?!" Everyone shrugged.

"I'm sure he's studying some video game that Chiro's really good at," said Antauri.

"Hey, it's not MY fault he always loses!" Chiro taunted. He chuckled to himself. Antauri gave him a stern look.

"He's starting to act a lot like Antauri," said Otto.

"Well, I don't think he's meditating up there," said Nova.

Sprx could here everything that was going on in the other room. Focusing on the sound of Nova's beautiful voice, he slipped into a daze, daydreaming about his "Golden Knight". Golden Knight! Sprx quickly grabbed his pen and turned back to his notebook. He still had to write the part after Nova revealed herself to him. He clicked the pen, thought for a moment, and began to write.

"SPRX?" Nova came up the red transport tube after minutes to see Sprx leaning over a thick red notebook.

"AAAAAAAAAH! NOVA!" Sprx snapped the notebook shut and spun around in his chair to face her before falling on his face to the floor.

Nova shot him a confused look before looking over at the notebook. "So THIS is what you've been doing!" she squealed before running over to open it.

Sprx got up off the floor. "NO! DON'T!" But it was too late. She already opened the book and began reading.

_**The Knight and the Warrior **_

_The knight rode far and wide in search of the fair beauty he had heard about on many journeys. Many other knights rode far and wide only to have failed in their long search for this beauty that was beyond compare. His journeys took him far and he encountered many dangers and trials and succeeded in all. It was said that the knight that could defeat the unbeatable Golden Knight, who guards the path to the lost realm where this maiden was in wait. One of the older knights said the Golden Knight was fierce, standing at a massive seven feet tall and held a mighty blade that was long. The blade was sharp, even the wind trembled in fear. _

_"I shall take on this Golden Knight," said the young knight as the older knight finished his tale. His voice was young and mellow. Shinning silver armor made new and wore a sword at his side. His helmet in his hands and revealed a handsome knight indeed. Beautiful dark eyes and red hair gleaming in the sunlight, his complexion was one many beauty fairs would believe to be an attractive feature. His steed was a fair white color with a golden mane. _

_"Young knight," he said. His beard was long and white, his eyes started to grow dim with his age. "Thou thinkest thou could match the Golden Knight's might?" _

_"I have fought many battles," the young knight answered, "I've lost nothing." _

_"Thou art a fool," said another knight, slightly younger than the first. His hair was slowly turning grey from its once dark color. Dark eyes were watching the young knight, but he did not flinch under his stare. "How canst thou defeat the greatest warrior, the Golden Knight? Many have tried, but fail, what makes you think thou could do better?" _

_"Not my strength," answered the young knight, "but skills in combat." _

_"What skills shouldst thou have, thou art only a lad." The knight chuckled. _

_"Silence Sir Huma," said the older knight. He looked at the young one. "Thou remindest me of my younger days. Not concerned with strength, but skill." He stroked his beard. "Go down this path." He pointed to the west. "Continue for two hundred leagues and wait for sunrise to show thou the rest of the way." _

_"Thank you," the young knight mounted his steed. _

_"Be well, young knight." The older man stood. "Bring the one thou seekest when thou findest so I may see the beauty that I set for so long ago." _

_"Aye," the young knight answered and rode off into the distance and into the fading sunset and beyond the trees. _

_It had been days since the young knight had seen any other knight pass him on the path that he continued down. The woods were growing more perilous as he entered the forbidden forest. It was mostly dangerous at nightfall as the predators came out to hunt. The young knight fought off a pack of wolves and other frightening creatures. There he rested and waited for sunrise to come and show him the way to the one he was seeking. Dawn approached and he stared into the morning and seen a path glow gold in color and he followed it with haste, not to loose the path. _

_He turned back and seen the path behind him fade as if close off so no one could follow. The knight turned and continued down the path and rode his fair steed into the light that was just ahead of him. As he entered a clearing, he saw him. The Golden Knight standing there as if he was expecting him. His sword drawn and prepared for battle. The young knight dismounted his steed and looked at the knight only a few yards away. "Golden Knight?" he asked. The Golden Knight nodded. "I am on my way to find this lady fair."_

_The other knight did not answer. "Thou art the one I have to fight," the young knight started and he nodded again. "I shall fight to pass," the Golden Knight stood ready and bowed to his opponent. The knight wasn't as tall as the other knights said, just about five foot, nine inches. His golden armor glittered in the morning light of the sun. The young knight bowed and attacked first, only to be blocked and was fighting fiercely against the Golden Knight. The older knight was right, he was strong. The battle was on. _

_Only minutes passed and the Golden Knight was overpowering the young knight. Sword drawn to his throat as he was on the ground. The young knight took off his helmet in defeat and gave a small smile, "Thou art as powerful as the knight said." The Golden Knight grabbed the knight's sword and handed it back to him. He took it back in his hands and stood up. The fight was back on. They were now equally matched, until the Golden Knight was unaware of the young ones strategy and was knocked to the ground. _

_"I win," he said. "Now show me the path to this lost realm." There was no answer from the Golden Knight. "I won; I seek the fair beauty that I have been in search for." _

_The Golden Knight stood, and reached for his helmet. The young knight was cautious as he slowly pulled off his helmet, only to find someone else. Under the golden helmet was a girl with golden hair that extended just below the shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of pink and had a golden complexion. "Thou have found what thou seek, valiant knight," she said with a soft, gentle voice. He stood there with no words as she was standing in front of him. The one he sought was found. He kept his promise and went to the older knight and shown him who the Golden Knight actually was. The fair beauty that wanted nothing of the life that was supposed to be hers. She was a great warrior. _

"Sprx, did you write this?" Nova asked incredulously. Sprx blushed and nodded. "That's great! I didn't know you were a writer!"

Sprx looked down at his feet and mumbled, "It was just something to do when I got sick of Chiro beating me at video games. That kid cheats -- I just KNOW it!"

Nova laughed. "But anyway, who is this 'fair beauty' you mentioned in your story? And this 'Golden Knight' person?"

Sprx just stood there in shock. "Uhh...well...they're...the same person..."

"Oh, they are? And who's the 'young knight' on all of those journeys?"

Sprx's cheeks turned so red they were almost purple. "Well...umm...funny thing about that...uhh..."

Nova's eyes widened in realization. "You wrote about us?" Sprx nodded. "The entire team?" Nod. "Chiro, Otto, Gibson and Antauri?" Nod. "So...you're the young knight!" Nod. "And I'm the fair beauty!" Pause...then nod.

"So...? What do you think?" he asked after moments of silence.

Nova looked at him. "I love it!" She walked up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So much I'm going to show everyone else!" she ran out the door.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR, NOVA, NOVA!" Sprx chased after her.


End file.
